


1:55 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out the minute a Smallville creature scratched his back repeatedly.
Kudos: 1





	1:55 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out the minute a Smallville creature scratched his back repeatedly before Supergirl's many kicks defeated it.

THE END


End file.
